If You Give A Vulcan Hot Chocolate
by livelongandvulcanon
Summary: AU & Spirk, & Smut. Before Kirk even goes to the bar and meets Pike, Jim works at a Starbucks near by. Even though He's never met him, he dreams about Spock every time he closes his eyes. When they meet, all hell breaks loose. Even though they both try to fight it, no one can stop their connection. (Academy fanfic smut for later)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first time writing something for both star trek and for so please bare with me. SO this is sort of AU. Not entirely because all the event that happen in the movie happen in this story too. It's just i added some events to make the storyline my own. So here we go!

* * *

Prologue:

James Tiberius Kirk, Jim for short, hates Starbucks. He hates the coffee, he hates the art, and he hates those awfully soggy Panini's they always sell there. If he hates it so much, why did he apply for a job there two months ago?

Well, to answer your question, Jim was short of money and needed a job. Even though his IQ was off the charts and then some, and he was trained in all aspects of Xenolinguistics, he never found a job that suited his needs. And so he stopped looking. The only languages he didn't know where Veenu and Vulcan. Those were the hard ones he'd never learned because he'd never met someone who knew the language and by the time he even got around to teaching himself, he was swamped with bills from his apartment. His landlord was an attractive young woman so he figured maybe if he got her into bed that she might loosen up on the rent but it turns out that she's engaged and her buff federation fiancé walked in when he was working his charms. It was a good thing that he could fight like a pro otherwise he'd currently still be squashed into the ground.

So, to pay off those irritating debts, he looked around for jobs all across San Francisco. He moved there from Iowa after all the shit hit the fan. All the jobs he applied to said he was either under qualified because he didn't attend any colleges or over qualified because of his IQ and Xenolinguistics. Finally, when all else failed, he saw a sign in a Starbucks window when he was walking down a street near the star fleet command base was. There, in that terribly overpriced coffee shop, was a glowing sign in the window. Wondering what that sign said? It said in bold writing, "Help Wanted". And that was how Kirk got the job.

But why did Jim stay at the coffee shop for two months? Why didn't he get another job that was more for his caliber? Why didn't he get a job teaching somewhere or go out to space? Why didn't he even _try _to find better work for better pay and better hours?

He didn't because he doesn't like change. Jim doesn't want to risk doing something different in the fear of changing what he already has. He's afraid of what might happen at a new job somewhere. Now he didn't like working at the coffee shop, but it was routine and normal, something he could get used to easily and work through nicely.

It was boring. He needed boring. Ever since Tarsu- no, he never allowed himself to think about those days where his life was ruined. Well beside the fact that his mother married a douche bag lowlife and left him there to be subject to abuse all his life after his father died a hero in space. If George hadn't died then maybe Winona Kirk would love Jim but every time she looks him, she get disgusted and looks away. He never felt any love from her, just cold looks and angry stares and every night, she would yell at him, telling him just how worthless he was. He could tell that he reminded her too much of her late husband and his father. Heck, he even hated himself. But he learned to get used to it, both his terrible moms attitude and Frank beating the living crap out of him every night for so much as making too much noise at night because it hurt his terrible hang over. Jim often wondered what would have happened if his brother, his only protector and supporter, hadn't left him to deal with Frank's shit all those years. Jim often wondered why the universe hated and continues to his guts so damn much but of course that was supposed to happen. He is just like Harry Potter was the Boy Who lived and Katniss was the girl on fire.

He was and always will be, the Kelvin baby.

Everywhere he went, people always expected him to be as wonderful and great as his father. As brave and considerate as him. And gentle and kind as his father. And every time he disappointed them. He slept around, made bad choices and fought anyone who so much as looked angrily at him.

But that is besides the point, Jim liked having a routine because it meant control in life. It meant that not everything would go crazy and turn to shit out of the blue. It would be normal for as long as he wanted it to be. He often missed the crazy spontaneous side of him, the one that would jump into a cold lake because he was drunk off his ass. The same crazy side of him that would jump off of a car driving at full speed over the edge of a cliff. That crazy self he was before Tar- _It _happened. One of the effects of that whole ordeal was that he would never think about it or speak of it in his life, no matter what. The federation buried it so far down into the mud that the only proof of it were the survivors and the before member of the federation at the time. And Jim hoped it stayed that way.

The reason Jim didn't just go to Starfleet and get a job there was because he hates Starfleet. He hates it with every fiber of his being. His whole life was ruined by star fleet and he wasn't going to let it ruin anything else. If his mother and father weren't assigned to the same ship then they wouldn't have gotten together. And if they hadn't gotten together then Jim wouldn't have been born. If Jim hadn't been born then his life of sadness wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't have had to disappoint people everywhere he went. He wouldn't have to go through a life of misery and sadness and pain. He wouldn't have to go through getting drunk every other day he had off to numb that empty feeling. He always went to the same place and always ordered the same thing and got drunk for the same reasons. And nothing, I mean nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Why would a Vulcan turn down an opportunity to study at the Vulcan Science Academy? Such a prestigious title held such self worth and poise that most Vulcan's strived for the perfection just to even dream of getting a job there. But of course Vulcan's don't dream and they don't always wish to be in the science academy. Surely if a Vulcan heard that another Vulcan turned down such a wonderful job title, they would think they were mad, well not in those words exactly. But if you told that Vulcan that the Vulcan who turned down that job was not, in fact, fully Vulcan, the eyebrow that shot up to their hairline and disappeared in the bangs of their hair would go down and they would simply state, "That isn't as illoigal as a pure Vulcan refusing a job held at such high honor. It makes sense since the emotions run extremely high in a human." with pure disapproving and walk away, not giving you the slightest clue of any of their thoughts or feelings on the matter, other than the disgust in their voice.

Because that's what Vulcan's do, they hide their emotions. But many think that Vulcan's don't need to hide their emotions because, they simply don't have any. But they do.

I digress, since the main question is, Why would a Vulcan turn down an opportunity to work at the Vulcan Science Academy? Said Vulcan isn't fully Vulcan, as his mother is human and named lady Amanda. This half human half Vulcan's name is Spock and he defends his actions to the death. When the time came to decide his offer to study at this academy, he declined when the mention of his 'disability' came into the conversation.

He stood before his mother not too long ago and she confirmed that she would love him no matter what his choices were, the choices being that he proceed to the academy to learn more about science, graduate, and broach Kolinahr, the ritual of purging all emotion, to be the perfect Vulcan his father always wanted, or go to star fleet and work at the academy for a few years and get assigned to a ship. Although the Vulcan way was what he should have done, Spock couldn't help the slight twinge in his heart whenever he thought of Star Fleet. Space always interested him, every aspect of the voluptuous endless pit of wonder. Planets were waiting to be discovered, societies waiting to be unearthed, and new languages ready to be taught were all accessible on one ship. That was a true scientists dream, and that was what Spock was. He was a scientist and that was what he wanted to be. He wanted to go on adventures and explore new worlds, not study fungi and work in the caves collecting samples. But he would never tell anyone that, simply because he'd never fully realized this train of thought until he was before the council. The moment his 'disability' was brought up, he knew exactly what he had to do. He had to decline. They chose do discriminate him so he chose to reject their gracious offer to the Vulcan Science Academy. He felt like he had done good to his mother, although he hadn't defended her, he rebelled against them for her.

Although he chose to honor the Vulcan way, he would not stand for it when his mother was brought up. In his mind, the appropriate phrase for the ordeal would be "Oh I KNOW you ain't talking bout my mama!". Because if they were, they would be nerve pinched into the next century.

But even as he declined the offer, a thought popped up in his head, a thought that broke through his barriers and went straight to the thought process of his mind. What if no matter where I go, no one accepts me for what I am? And he knew the answer before he pushed the dreadful thought back behind his mind barriers. No one will ever accept me for me. Oh how he hoped that would change. But hope is an emotion.

To a Vulcan, Emotions are illogical. And nothing, I mean nothing could change that.

* * *

So, please review, like, whatever you want. Thank you! ALso, i know this is short but the next chapters will be super long so don't you worry!

-lauren


	2. Chapter 2

Okay hi everyone! So here we go on the first official chapter. Now even though I love star trek, I don't know everything there is to know about it so I might get things wrong. Please tell me when I do thanks! Okay let's get on with this!

Chapter 1

As the alarm clock went off in Jim's room, he couldn't help but grimace. His boring job. His boring life was just that, boring. He had almost no different interactions. It was always the same this same, the same that. Not even the girls he slept with after his shift were changing. They were becoming the same people over and over again. It was actually quite frustrating to know that he wasn't having one night stands anymore, instead he was having 'every night I'm drunk you find me because you are still upset that I never called you after the casual sex' and it wasn't even fun. When he goes to the club tomorrow night to get drunk, as he has been doing for the last four years of his life, he will get someone new, even if it's the last thing he does. Jim needs a change, even if it's so much as a new girl to play around with. Heck it could even be a guy if he is feeling extra frisky.

Jim slowly sits up, feeling his scars from his past groaning and scream in protest. Same as every morning, same as ever. Nothing ever changes. As he makes his way to his bathroom to get ready, he can't help but feel a slight twinge in his mind. If feels slightly empty, yet as if something is there. He can't quite discern the feeling into something specific but as if a slight buzz in the back of his mind. It isn't painful but it isn't comfortable. Jim continues to think about it as he gets in the shower, as he lathers the soap onto his scarred body, as he looks into the mirror for a trace of the self he used to be before his life went to shit. Of course he comes up empty handed but it's like a tradition, look into the mirror every morning and maybe a glimmer of hope might shine in the melancholy eyes.

The same results as every morning comes up, nothing but haunting blue eyes. Those same haunting eyes that look back at the customers every day when they state their orders, the same eye that stare bored and dazed at the same girls who throw themselves at him every night he gets drunk at the bars. He sighs and thinks about how much he hates those eyes and feels a slight twinge in his mind, stronger than the buzzing before. A slight wave of comfort rolls over him and he exhales sharply. What is this? Why am I feeling this?

As soon as the feeling came, it left, leaving Jim with an empty feeling in both his mind and soul. He shrugs and turns away from the sink he was leaning in to look into the mirror, walking back through his room. Once he reaches his room, he sits down on the made up bed. Jim is nothing if not organized. As he sat, the self hatred and abhorrent thoughts slowly drain from his body, leaving a light airy feeling. He smiles, not trying to question it, and sits up, walking out of the room and into his kitchen/ living room.

Jim looks towards his fridge and decides not to eat anything. He has been doing that for some time now, not even knowing it himself. He has a fully stocked fridge of delicious food waiting to be cooked but he just stopped caring some time ago.

Whistling to some old Terran song, he walks to the door, grabs his apron and heads out the door. He passes the neighbors in his apartment complex, seeing the elderly people as he passes by.

He smiles gingerly at Ms. Garrison, a widowed elderly woman that always walks around the third floor of the apartment complex at the same time every morning in hopes of staying fit. Why is Jim being so nice to the old people but not people of his age you ask? Well the answer is simple, old people deserve to die happy and how could someone be happy when they have some youngster snapping at them all the time?

When Ms. Garrison looks up at him, walker in hand, she smiles back showing her dentures. "Why hello Mr. Kirk, you seem awful cheery this morning! Was it one of those little ladies you always have with you?" She questions slowly because she is so tired from her walking.

In response he chuckles and flashes a million dollar smile at her. "No it wasn't because of them. I just feel different this morning, something has changed but I can't figure out what exactly has changed. Have you ever felt like that Ms. Garrison?" Jim asked thoughtfully, walking along side her to continue the conversation.

"Oh sweetheart you can just call me Susan. Ms. Garrison's my late mother in law." She says and thinks for a second. "And to answer your question, I don't think I have ever felt that before, things were always the same for me so nothing could really be different in the morning." She finishes once she reaches her door.

Jim is in such deep thought that he doesn't even hear Ms. Garrison say good bye and walk into her room. He stands there for a few more minutes, just standing there, thinking.

What was going on with him? What are these new feelings he is experiencing? He feels the buzz again, but this time, it feels like a soft stroke in his mind. The barriers in his mind that formed after all the trauma are weakening by this unknown force and it makes him slightly agitated. What the hell is his mind doing? Is it finally the time that he goes crazy from pressure? Is it starting now?

When he comes to, he is slightly shaking from the growing irritation in his mind. The buzzing in his mind is becoming growingly irritating and there was nothing he could do about it.

A Vulcan never grows irritated. A Vulcan never gets any emotion, right? At least if they are functioning properly they shouldn't. But of course that isn't possible. Vulcan's do get emotions. Emotions so deep that they make the humans look like rocks. Emotions are their true nature, the love, the hate, the possessiveness, the sadness. But Vulcan's never really liked their true nature because it was destructive and angry and violent. So they hid their feelings beneath their exteriors and painted their faces with a poker face to prove that they don't have emotions and they have everyone fooled, except for themselves.

But that's beside the point, for now anyway, since the main questions and point is, that why would a Vulcan grow irritated? Why would they get so agitated that they crack a pen in their hands during a board? Why would one storm out of the board room without any notice? Well if Jim is any explanation, then you'd understand.

Spock, the Vulcan in question, was in the class he was teaching when suddenly he feels the slightest brush in his mind. It felt like a small earthquake in his landscape of mind. Something that he couldn't control. And Vulcan's were nothing if not sticklers for control.

Spock was in his classroom, reviewing his plans for his Xenolinguistics class later this week when school started when he felt it. At first it wasn't noticeable, then it started to grow increasingly irritating. He was not familiar with this slight sensation in his mind so he decided to meditate on it. He had plenty of time until his next meeting so he could focus on what was important.

He walked to the teachers desk where he kept all the PADDs and folders of important student information and put what he was currently working on away. He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing, calming his heart rate, clearing is mind to delve further into the confusing abyss that was Spock's brain.

The air blew strongly on Jim's forehead, tousling his hair as he sped past the streets and houses. He liked the feeling though as it wasn't irritating. In fact, it was actually calming for his mind. Often when he couldn't get laid or into another fight he went on a ride on his motorcycle, flying fast past the towns and neighborhoods and parks. The hum of the bike hovering over the ground, the lulling gently sway of the bike, the wiping wind brushing against his face was almost orgasmic to his messed up brain. He could find himself on the bike after hard nights of self loathing and hatred.

But now was not a time to just ditch all his responsibilities and just soar across San Francisco. Now is the time for his work at his shitty job, the only job he has held for more than a week and a half. The job was somewhat robotic. Put the apron on, clean the counters, stand around until customers come in, take orders, set the coffee, smile fakely and wish them a good day, clean the counters, take off apron, and close up shop. Simple and almost mechanical. So he did with ease and often it breezed by, not because it was fun but because he was so used to it by now.

Because he was stuck in that hallway just standing there pondering life, he was almost late for work. He ran down the stairs, neglecting the elevator and hopped on his hover motorcycle, starting it up and raced down the streets until he was exactly on time. Now Jim is cruising to work with his apron in his hand. He hated that green thing with the stupid fucking mermaid on the front. It looked like a deformed fucking fish with its tails sticking out. That fucking tail would have traumatized any child in their lifetime if they sway that thing. But Jim was to traumatized to really notice it anymore. Now he just went with it, feeling numb from everything. It wasn't a new feeling, he'd felt it after Carol Marcus broke up with him and broke his heart, and he went along with everything numbly. Now the feeling was dulled but hasn't completely faded away.

Jim finally reaches the parking of the plaza where his job is and parked it in the employees spot. He set the bike and clicked the lock button, stepping off of it and setting his apron on his neck. Jim walks to the front door and waits there for the manager to pull up so he can open the door and let them in. It's pretty early here so there isn't much to do. Jim leans against the Starbucks wall for support and closes his eyes and focuses on that incessant buzzing in his head. Slowly, his eyes close and he evens his breath. He gets thrown into his mind for the first time and he is amazed by the sight and landscape of it.

There is a growing pasture of flowers and green grass. Below that are the stalks of corn from Iowa where he used to live on his farm. They were ripe and ready to be picked. There was a gentle breeze lulling slightly on his body that calmed his aching body. The sky was a mixture of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples that clashed and danced together. They shone brightly against the fields of lilacs and poppies. The corn was an array of colors that even he couldn't figure the names for. A small smile slipped onto his dream state face before he could stop it. he felt a light airy feeling pulse through his body and decided that, maybe, the smile could stay for just a bit longer.

Across the field was a tiny shed to his left that he decided he would walk to. As he walks, he wonders how he got in this state of mind and how to get out. The closer Jim gets to the shed, the more run down it seems. The roof is nonexistent, the door is half on its hinges, the walls are riddled with holes and the wood is slightly splintering. The shed looks like it went through a tiny tornado.

Once Jim reaches the Shed, it doesn't look any better than from far away. He approaches the door apprehensively and pushes it aside. of course the door wasn't having that and decide completely collapse with a loud thud. Dust kicked up and Jim coughed, fanning the dirt away from his face. He didn't even have to step foot into the rusty old shed to see what was in there.

There were messy boxes and folders of messy papers scattered around for everyone to see. Jim's eyes widened as he read the labels for the boxes: My dreams, my thoughts, my nightmares, my relationships and many others. He was curious as to what these were when he figured that these must be how his brain copes with all the bad things. Of course in the far corner of the shed was a small but thick safe and he didn't even have to look at the label to figure out what was encased in that safe.

Tarsus IV

Jim shivered and turned away from the shed so fast that he was surprised the he didn't suffer from whiplash. He spins around on his heels and stalks back to the starting place of his mind scape. He needs to calm down. It was the past and it wasn't coming back. It would stay in the past forever and nothing could change that small fact.

Yet, as Jim stands before the setting orange sun, he can't help but wonder why those flashes are still haunting him, and then he remembers.

It's because his life was shit and always will be shit.

As Spock drifts further into his mind, he comes across his landscape of his mind. It was like his home planet, Vulcan. The sun was setting causing the already red sky turn into a dark red color and the orange of it was near the sun. Spock sighs in his dream state, as he hadn't been home I such a long time that it was hard not to miss the brilliant planet.

Even though the sun was setting, he still feels the hot rays beating down on his already tempered skin. Vulcan's were prepared for the sun like this, other creatures weren't though and it often burned with contact. If Spock was human when would have smiled and sighed contentedly. Instead he just observes more, but he can't help the slight twitch of the corners of his mouth as he observes.

In neat stacks are the organized file cabinets of his emotions, thoughts, relationships, and dreams. Of course they are behind a strong glass wall. That is Spock's defense. The glass is at least a few inches thick. He moves his gaze back towards the landscape near him. It is the beautiful red sand dessert of his home planet and he can't help but watch as the wind gently picks up the sand majestically. He can see the illustrious caves in the far corner of his left eye and sees the glimmer of something at the end of the sandy pasture. He hasn't seen this before in the many times he'd been in here. What could this be? Could this be the aggravating buzz in his brain? Could I be what caused the Vulcan to snap at fellow staff and teachers? Why else would there be anything new in here?

He carefully decides that it was in his best interest to go and evaluate the situation to make sure that he didn't get anything harmful. So he sets out in his mind towards the glimmering figure of a door on the far end of the desert.

Jim is in awe as the sun set and become darkened than before. But something just has have been playing in his mind. He could have sworn he saw something glimmering near the edge of the water. Something that wasn't there before. Before, Jim made a place for himself in the endless sea of flowers and luscious green grass. He had laid down and watch the stars slowly start to appear as the sun went further and further down the beautiful scenery. The stars were Jims favorite thing in the whole world besides hating himself and he cherished every waking moment he got to see them. He could see them from the small town in Iowa when he wasn't getting beaten half to death by him. Jim would climb up to the top of his roof and just lie there for hours on end, studying the stars and watching as they came and went on end and often at random. But he could never see them in San Francisco because it was a city and you never saw anything in cities, too much pollution.

He sits up slowly, eyeing the glimmering in the far end of his mind. He Decides that it would be in his best interest to find out what that glimmering shiny orb was. Jim gets up off of the ground and pats his body off from the dirt and grass that could be on his body. He quickly walks through the remainder of the small flowery pasture and reaches the edge of the cornfield. Soon the sun would disappear altogether and there wouldn't be any light to provide him a path. He didn't know what he would do then.

Still, Jim continues to walk to the glowing door that appeared at random. The closer he gets to the door, the more the intense buzzing in both his dream state mind and his real life mind seem. The feeling of a magnetic pull was occurring and he felt himself getting excited to find out what lies behind that door.

He hadn't been this excited since his first date with Carol. The chance of getting someone who understood him to be by his side was so life changing that when it was all over, he was broken.

Beside the point again! Man, we really need to stay focused right now. Jim finally was a few feet away from the glimmering door and felt the easy smile spread involuntarily into a huge grin. He finally reached the door and smiled. He couldn't help but feel nervous. What lied behind that door? Could it be dangerous?

Up close he could make out an easy lock which he could override in seconds. The door was glowing slightly and was a standard red painted door. It had the words "Welcome" on the door and I knew that it was safe to enter. It was floating in the air since there wasn't any walls here and the floor was a few feet below it.

Unsurely, Jim reached the door and was surprised by the flood of emotions and gasped as his whole thought process was interrupted by a vision.

_Darkness was all that anyone could see. Darkness so think you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face. Jim was confused by the sudden darkness. What could this possibly mean? Wasn't just at a red glowing door in his mind? Why would his mind play tricks on him._

_Yet slowly, but surely, a small light flickered for an second and then it was gone. The buzzing in his mind was back, this time at full blast but now it was filled with confusion and worry. He knew that those thoughts weren't just his own._

_Then the light started back up again and he could see for a second. He realized that it was a star, as confusing as that was. it was a dying star just at the level of his vision. It was dying slowly but surely._

_Jims feet moved before his brain did and he made his way to the dying star to see what he could do to help it stay alive. Hi feet moved blindly and he couldn't stop himself since there wasn't any light to guide him. The a sudden flash came up in his mind and he saw a figure near the star as well. Why would someone be here? Wasn't this his dream?_

_He shrugged, not daring. All that he could think about was fixing that star. It was piece of him, a piece of his soul. He wouldn't let it fail without putting up a fight. Then as soon as the light came, it went again, like a strobe light. it blinded him and his aimless feet continue to march forwards to it. Suddenly, the terrain changed. He could feel the water pooling around his ankles as he walked, further and further into the abyss._

_Finally he had reached the star and was just about to see it flash again when-_

"Kirk! Kirk! Get your lazy ass up! It's time to open up shop! God, your such a loser! Wake up!" Said his manager and he opened his eyes again, feeling quite drained. Jim groggily looked around the parking lot and realized that he has been here for a while. He must have looked like a bum.

Jim sits up from where he was laying on the floor leaning against the Starbucks wall and stands in front of his employer. "I apologize for this Mr. Snodgrass. I didn't mean to fall asleep. What happened?" Jim asked ask politely as someone with clenched teeth could ask. HE was angry over the words that Snodgrass said about him. He already knew he was a failure and loser, but he didn't need to hear it from his manage either.

The stock fat guy was the owner of this joint. He had a balding grey haired head that was shiny with grease and other unmentionables he didn't even want to think about. The guy was a creepy bear that had no fucking life and lived with his fucking mom. So why did he get to go and play fucking god? Since when was Jim a loser compared to him?

He was so mad he almost missed what the guys said. "I was stuck in traffic and I couldn't fly around so I was stuck there for FOUR HOURS and when I tried to call you but you weren't answering! Instead you were sleeping. SLEEPING! You looked like a loser bum!" He said like he was mad! I had a very important life changing dream going on and I didn't need to be interrupted from it!

"Now get to work!" Snodgrass said and went to the doors to open them.

Welcome to my own personal hell everyone!

Spock reached the door in no time spared. The whole time, his soul was tingling and a slight pull was dragging him closer to the door itself until he was right in front it. Spock peered uneasily at the door. It was blue, like the sky of a terran planet earth, the planet he was currently on. The door was hovering in mid air and was slightly glowing. The door was bolted up and wrapped around with various rusted chains. The would be easy to break with Spock's Vulcan strength, heck even a human could break these, just not with a much ease as for Spock. The most confusing thing about the whole door was the words written on it.

In larger black writing were the words: "**DO NOT ENTER. EXTREME DARKNESS AHEAD. GET OUT!". **But of course that only edged Spock on even more as he began breaking the locks. One by one, the fell to the ground with alight clinking noise as the one chain collided with the other forgotten chains on the ground. Finally the door was clear, except for the writing. Spock put his hand towards the door and felt the electric excitement bubbling in his chest, just waiting to climb out and be free.

As soon as his hands reached the door, the emotions he tried to block before filled into his head and he shook.

_Spock blinked and was clouded in darkness. The kind of darkness that was so comforting but gave you and alone feeling at the same time, if that made any sense. The feeling of despair washed over him as he tried to see where he was. He came up short and decided to wait of r any clear signs of life._

_Then, a flash of bright light hit him and he looked at it. Then I came again, so bright, it was blinding. He recognized it at once. It was some kind of star and its' light was dying out, slowly yet painfully. He felt a stab of pain go through his chest as he thought of that dying star. That was his and his T'hy'La's star. it was- wait what? That thought is completely illogical! He never bonded with anyone other than T'Pring when he was seven out of necessity. A bond that formed with someone he didn't even know? Highly illogical._

_Yet his feet set out to the star and he knew he had to reach it and find out what he could do to help his little star. He couldn't help but feel helpless as he walked towards the star._

_Burst of light startled him but it was actually longer than usual. He could make out a figure of someone right near the star, walking towards it, probably with the same intent. Spock didn't even question it and continued to the star to help the poor thing from completely dying out. Finally he reached the star after going through some thick vegetation and mud but he reached the few feet surrounding it. He reached out to the star-_

"Professor Spock? Are you awake? Do you need medical attention?" Someone asked and was pounced on almost immediately after he said it. Spock held the poor teacher's assistant by the throat against the wall. Finally Spock came to his sense and let the poor assistant go. His eyes finally opened and his mind was back from the deep meditation. I felt quite embarrassed that he acted so roughly against the poor thing but everyone should know not to interrupt a Vulcan during meditation.

Spock looked at the wall and noticed that four hours had gone by. He was going to be late for his board meeting about his classes! "I do apologize for the rough way I have acted towards you sir. I do encourage you never to rouse a Vulcan from their meditative state though. Live long and prosper." and with that, Spock was out the door, racing to his meeting.


End file.
